That Time Sarah Finally Put Her Foot Down
by Faith Alana Alastair
Summary: SUMMARY/PROMPT: Sarah always lets it just roll off her back… not this time. SPOILERS: The entire series to be safe. The idea is coming from the series finale, but it's actually set somewhere after the stolen baby debacle. AUTHOR'S NOTES: This just kind of poked at me. The ending is intended to fold it back into canon.


TITLE: That Time Sarah Finally Put Her Foot Down

AUTHOR: Faith Alana Alastair or lj user="faithlessfate" (also faithlessfate)

FANDOM: Big Love

DISCLAIMER: I am not Mark V. Olsen or Will Scheffer, who created Big Love and all it's characters.

PAIRING: Sarah/Scott mostly, background canon relationships abound.

RATING: Probably fairly G…

SUMMARY/PROMPT: Sarah always lets it just roll off her back… not this time.

SPOILERS: The entire series to be safe. The idea is coming from the series finale, but it's actually set somewhere after the stolen baby debacle.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This just kind of poked at me. The ending is intended to fold it back into canon.

FEEDBACK: God, please. I'd love to know what people think.

DISTRIBUTION: Want...Ask...Have

Sarah walked into the apartment, dropping down onto the couch. She looked around, vaguely wondering where Scott was. She was certain he wasn't scheduled today. Shrugging, she picked up the remote, flipping through channels idly. Settling on some background noise, she hefted herself up, wandering around, starting to straighten up.

Moving into the bedroom, she changed her clothes, pulling her hair back before pulling the vacuum cleaner out and starting it up. The noise from the machine coupled with the television prevented her from hearing Scott walk in, and she startled as he touched her waist. "Jeez, Scott!"

Scott smiled sheepishly, kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry. I called your name, like, five times."

Sarah shrugged, shutting the vacuum, and turned toward him. "You smell funny. Like perfume…"

Scott furrowed his brow in confusion. "I do?" He lifted the collar of his shirt to his nose, sniffing. "Must have been Mrs. Smith. I ran into her in the lobby. She always hugs me."

Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "Mrs. Smith? The old lady from 2C? She hates everyone." Shrugging, she turned back to the machine, stowing the cord.

"Sarah, I was thinking…" He took her hands, leading her to the couch, muting the television and focusing on her, peering intently at her, his contacts making his eyes look small.

Sarah let him guide her, tilting her head as she listened to him. "About what?"

Scott licked his lips, then continued. "About practicing the principle. Taking a second wife."

Sarah's eyebrow arched and she stood up. "You can get that out of your head right now." She started to walk away, then turned back. "And I'll bet that perfume isn't from Mrs. Smith. That's something else you can get out of your head right now." Turning away, she walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Several days later, Sarah walked into the radio station carrying a lunch bag under one arm. She asked politely at the desk, and the guard pointed her through, with directions.

She opened the door the guard had indicated, stopping short in the doorway. "Scott…" she trailed off, an unasked question at the end.

Scott looked over, his interest clearly with the woman he had just been speaking to. "Hey, Sarah…" He stood up quickly, chewing his lip. "This is Diane. She does the news in the mornings." He gestured to the woman, who smiled and offered a hand that Sarah ignored. She glared at him for a minute, tossing the lunch bag at him.

"You forgot your lunch."

Scott ran out of the building, catching up to Sarah in the parking lot. "Sarah, wait." He grabbed for her arm, tugging her around to face him.

Sarah yanked her arm out of his grip. "First of all, lay a hand on me again, and I'll make sure you lose it. Second, this doesn't end now? You'll lose something else." She stood, one hip cocked, arms crossed across her chest.

Scott sighed. "Sarah…"

"No, you do not get to have an excuse. You do not get to have reasons. And you do not get to try to come up with panicked lies to explain away what was obviously flirting. I fought my parents over you, Scott. I left my family for you."

Turning once more, Sarah got into her car and drove off, leaving Scott scrubbing his hand through his hair in frustration.

Scott walked back into his office, picking up the phone and dialing. "Sarah, please… let me explain."

"_Fine, Scott._"

Scott rubbed a hand over his face. "Sarah, I love her. I can't help it, it just happened…"

"_I'm not having this conversation. Either it's over, or we are."_

Sighing, Scott leaned an elbow on his desk, his forehead planted in his palm. "Sarah…"

*CLICK*

"Sarah? Sarah…"

Scott walked into the apartment, putting his backpack down near the door and calling out. "Sarah?"

He walked through, blinking in confusion until he walked into the kitchen. Tacked onto the refrigerator with a picture of him and Sarah, grinning, was a note.

_Scott, _

_I'm sorry, but this can't happen. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and it looks like this is the latest one. I left polygamy behind when I married you, or so I thought. I really can't do that for you. If you love me at all… _

_I'm sorry, Scott, I need normal, and polygamy just doesn't fit that bill. _

_I'm at my mom's house._

Scott swallowed hard and reached for the phone. Dialing slowly, he took several deep breaths.

"Hey, Diane? Listen… I can't do this anymore…"


End file.
